


Edible Panties

by amyfortuna



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-30
Updated: 2000-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair, Jim, and well...inspired by the blooper reel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edible Panties

“You bought edible panties?” Jim said, staring at his irrepressible little lover.

“Strawberry flavored,” Blair pointed out.

“But…whatever for?” Jim asked.

Blair grinned. “What do you think — for you to wear, of course!”

Jim tried not to burst out laughing, and failed royally. “Those…won’t….fit me,” he said in between fits of laughter.

“Oh yes, they will,” Blair said. “Watch.”

Jim collapsed onto the sofa, staring at Blair and the panties with a look of vague worry in his eyes. Blair picked up the panties with his teeth, and sauntered over to Jim, setting the panties, very carefully, on his head.

“Perfect,” Blair enthused, pulling back. “Let’s take a walk.”

Jim did not laugh. “I am not taking a walk with this…thing on my head,” he said.

‘Oh, c’mon," Blair pouted. “I’ll count the heads that turn, you just walk.”

“No way, baby,” Jim said.

Blair snuggled into Jim’s lap with a grin.

“We’ll see about that,” he whispered.

And Jim knew he was doomed.


End file.
